


Don't Ask, Don't Tell

by Ladytalon



Category: Day Break
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Don't Ask, Don't Tell

**Title:** Don't Ask, Don't Tell  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Day Break  
**Pairing:** Hopper/The Chad  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$ or excuses. Well, except for the one just below.  
**A/N:** You can thank [](http://xx-squish-xx.livejournal.com/profile)[**xx_squish_xx**](http://xx-squish-xx.livejournal.com/) for this one ;)  
**Word Count:** 1,990

_______________________________________

Brett Hopper looked over at his partner hopefully. "You see anything yet?"

"Not since the _last_ time you asked, which was about 10 seconds ago," Chad sighed, lowering the binoculars. "Look, if all you're gonna do is ask me, why don't _you_ take a turn watching?" He frowned. "Better yet, why don't you take a turn buying some coffee?"

Brett dug around in his pockets and came up with a handful of change, which he showed Chad sheepishly. "Well. I would, but…."

Chad glanced over with another heartfelt sigh, setting the binoculars down. "For Christ's sake, Hopper! Would it kill you to stop by the ATM once in a while? Oh, hey – we've got movement." He picked up the camera they'd brought with them on the stakeout and began to take pictures. "I've got ten bucks in my pocket – just get it out and get your ass over to buy coffee."

"You want me to get in your pocket?"

"Jesus, Hopper – what d'you think, I'm inviting you to cop a feel? Just get the money since I can't!"

"You go to church with that mouth?"

"Just get the money and go." Chad lifted his hips from the car seat slightly, bracing an elbow against the door as he continued to take pictures. "Oh, he's so going down for this. We've finally got that asshole right where it hurts."

Brett reached over and slid his fingertips in the front pocket of Chad's jeans. "It's not…wait, there it is." He pushed his fingers deeper and found the money, but it slipped from his fingers easily. "Damn it." Annoyed, he shoved his hand inside and grasped the bill but nearly released it as his fingers brushed against something that _definitely_ wasn't spare change.

Chad jumped and nearly dropped the camera. "Hopper, what the hell you doin'?"

"I was getting the – you should've just gotten it out yourself!" he pulled the ten out of Chad's pocket and got out of there, using the walk down to Caribou to calm down. Like he'd purposely tried to feel Chad up? _Please. He wishes I would, the idiot_. They'd been riding together for about a year and a half now, and the smartass still made him want to pistol-whip him when he wasn't looking. As he placed their order and waited for the kids behind the counter to quit goofing off and actually do the work they were paid for, he entertained the thought that just maybe, he _had_ done it on purpose. He'd done some experimenting back when he'd been at the academy, but all the guys did…. didn't they? Brett firmly placed aside the thoughts that surfaced whenever he thought of Chad in less than full uniform… the guy was a prick, but he was a good-looking one.

As soon as the pig-tailed girl behind the counter slid the two coffee cups across to him along with some of those small cream tubs, he thanked her with a nod and went back to the unmarked car where Chad was winding another roll of film in the camera. "What took you so long?" was all that his partner said as he got back in the car.

"Kids were messing around in there."

Chad nodded, and then motioned to the storefront they were watching. "Think we're done here, but I figure we should probably wait another hour just to see if anyone else is gonna come in or out." He put the camera on the backseat and took his coffee cup, frowning inside it as he attempted to identify what blend it was. "Did you know that Robusta beans, which are from-"

"Can we skip the Discovery Channel crap for a second and just drink our coffee?" Brett interrupted. He almost regretted his tone when he saw the look of offense on Chad's face. "Look, I just want to drink the coffee, not hear an entry from the encyclopedia about it. Want some cream in yours?"

"Know what, Hopper? That attitude of yours about learning anything even remotely new is probably the entire reason you and Whatshername didn't work out. I listened to you yap day after day about how she said you never paid attention to anything she said… don't know why you were so surprised when she dumped you for the garbage truck guy."

"He was a Public Utilities clerk, not a garbage truck guy," Brett said angrily.

Chad snorted. "Oh, yeah. Big difference, huh?"

"You want cream, or not?"

"Did you get more than just for yourself this time? Because you never do," Chad reminded him, taking a careful sip from his cup. "That's another reason why Juanita broke up with you – it's called _being inconsiderate. _"

"Yeah, whatever. Drink your coffee." Brett opened one of the tubs of cream and reached over to dump it in Chad's coffee.

"I don't want that now, it's only good when you haven't drunk from your cup yet. Everyone knows that," Chad said in a patronizing tone.

Brett glared over at him – the man just wanted to cause problems simply because he could. "Fuck you, Shelten."

Chad laughed. "You should be so lucky!" Movement from the storefront made him hurriedly place his cup on the dash and reach a hand back for the camera, but it was just some kid running around. "Dammit."

As soon as Chad turned back to make sure the camera was back in its case, Brett put his coffee up on the dash as well and held out the change. "Here, this was left over."

Chad widened his eyes to show he was messing around. "What, you're not gonna put it back in my pocket?"

Brett stared at him, thinking about it just a little too long.

"Uh… you're _not_ gonna put it back in there, are you?"

"Want me to?" He could always say that he was just joking, Brett decided.

"I'm not gay," Chad said defensively. "Wouldn't be married if I was."

The mention of Rita wasn't quite the bucket of cold water it was meant to be, and Brett finally made his decision. _Fuck it_. Leaning in close, he grabbed Chad and pulled him over into a kiss.

Chad yanked away after a few seconds. "What the fuck are you doing? I told you I wasn't gay."

"Neither am I."

"But…." _Yeah, chew on that one, Einstein. _

"You never, not once, did anything like that?"

Chad frowned. "No. Well, not really. I mean, no!"

Brett wondered just what it would take to shut the man up – the desire to mess with him just a little more was too strong to resist, and he reached over to slide the change into Chad's front pocket. "What do you mean, 'not really'?" He could feel the other man's cock twitch as he pushed his hand inside, then he started to stroke through the pocket's lining. "This the kind of 'not really' you were talking about?"

His partner sucked in a deep breath, letting it out shakily. "Y-yeah." Chad turned his head back towards Brett, who took that as invitation enough for another kiss that tasted like mocha and sweetener. This time, Chad kissed him back and took over like he always did with everything else, so Brett pulled his hand from the big man's pocket and turned his attention to opening the fly of Chad's jeans. "This doesn't mean I'm gay."

"Of course it doesn't."

The next few minutes were filled with frantic groping and heavy breathing then Brett pulled the other man's cock out and began to stroke roughly, balancing one knee on his seat and the other on the center console to allow Chad to return the favor. Chad sucked in a startled breath when he bent over to lick at the thick shaft. "Fuck! Jesus, Hopper – _ah! _" he came off the seat completely when Brett sucked him into his mouth without warning.

The problem of trying to suck another man's dick while getting a handjob at the same time was a distracting one, but he did the best he could; Chad had one hell of a grip. He swallowed around the shaft in his mouth, making his partner's hips buck again as he concentrated on getting the big man off.

"We shouldn't," Chad groaned, grabbing the back of Brett's shirt while the fingers of his other hand worked him steadily to climax. "Goddamn windows'll get fogged up, and if there's more activity-"

Brett came up for air and looked at the other man incredulously. "You're really thinking about doing your job at a time like this."

Chad opened his mouth to respond but then frowned and pushed Brett's head back down. "Fuck it. It's on you if something happens." They returned to their positions, Chad putting his seat back for a better angle. Brett could feel the muscles in his partner's thighs start to tense, and rocked into the other man's fist until Chad started to swear softly, his free hand slamming against the steering wheel to brace himself. The salty-sour taste of the big detective's precum flooded his mouth and Brett fumbled blindly on the dash before his questing fingers found his half-empty coffee cup; he liked experimentation as much as the next guy, but there were limits. When Chad's stuttering litany of "_Fuckfuckfuck_" began, Brett replaced his mouth with his fist, stroking Chad to a climax even as he neared his.

He nearly spilled the coffee all over Chad's legs as he came, slumping into his partner's lap as Chad gradually loosened his grip before releasing him completely to fall back into the driver's seat. "Damn," Brett wheezed, pushing himself up to flop back into his own seat. "I could get around to liking stakeouts."

Chad leaned his head back, breathing through his mouth. "Napkins are in the glove compartment," he panted.

Brett obediently reached forward to open the small drop-down door, and the post-orgasmic haze receded sharply at the sight of how neatly everything had been put away. "This looks like a filing cabinet, Chad. What the hell-"

"I like to keep organized," Chad huffed defensively. "You gonna get the napkins out, or what?"

"Which ones do you want? Looks like you've got at least three different kinds, plus some…are those baby wipes?" Brett hooted.

Chad lunged past him, grabbed a handful of napkins, and nearly shut Brett's fingers in the door as he slammed it shut. "Shut up and clean that off the leather," he ordered. "No way I'm explaining to Rita why her mom's car is stained."

"This is your mother-in-law's car? And you organized the glove compartment for her?"

The big man crumpled his napkin into a ball and dropped it into the side pocket of the door before turning to look at Brett, a slow smile spreading across his handsome face. "On second thought, leave the stain there. I don't like her that much anyway." Brett grinned back, Chad snickered, and then the two of them were laughing too hard to even notice that the guys across the street in the store were climbing into a van that had just pulled up. Chad sobered first and reached over to nudge his shoulder. "Shit! Where'd they go?"

"Maybe they went for coffee," Brett spluttered, and that set them both off again.

Chad wiped his eyes and picked up the coffee cup beside his feet, handing it back over. "Get that shit out of here," he laughed. "We've got enough evidence anyway."

Brett unrolled the window as Chad started the car, dumping the coffee out onto the street. "Just let me off at my place on your way back, huh?"

"Sure," Chad said absently, most of his attention on steering the car out into traffic. They drove in silence and were nearly at his apartment building before his partner spoke again. "This doesn't mean I'm gay, Hopper."

"Of course it doesn't," Brett reassured him. "Want to come up for a beer before you go?"

"Yeah, okay."

~_fin_~  
________________________________________


End file.
